Value Of Gold
by Taro the hedgehog
Summary: Eggman laughed. I ran. Tails crumbled to the ground. I ran. Sally dies. Because I didn't run fast enough. Because I couldn't, not while I'm normal. But I could have, if I was super. sonic is super forever now, and he has the power to force the chaos to order. he wont hold back.
1. Chapter 1 changed

**Eve: hi! First story that I'm going to submit...**

**Taro: it took her long enough.**

**Eve: hush, I was...err... y'know... **

**Taro: scared?**

**Eve: no! ...**

**Taro: well you managed to get this far.**

**Eve: yaaayyyy!**

**Taro: Say the stuff.**

**Eve: **_**sigh!**_**I wish I didn't have to. **

**Taro: sorry to disappoint, but you don't own sonic.**

**Eve: I know, I know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own sonic the hedgehog or anyone/thing else in the sonic universe. (If I did things would be different.) **

**Rated T 'cause of violence**

**Just a warning: my stories can (and most likely will) get a little dark, especially this story. But don't let it bring you down; 'cause I'm not promising it will stay dark. :] **

Eggman laughed. I ran. Tails crumbled to the ground. I ran. Sally dies. Because I didn't run fast enough. Because I couldn't, not while I'm normal. But I could have, if I was super.

But now I am super. My fur gold, my eyes red, my power immeasurable. I'm invincible, Eggman knows this, and still he shoots me with meaningless beams. I felt nothing, but then he smirks and pushes a button. A blast hits me at all angles, for a second I feel like I'm suffocating. Then it ends. Now it's just me and Eggman.

"You killed her," he doesn't respond "you killed Sally. You hurt Tails. You've gone too far." My voice is serious, and dark, but I don't care. "I know," Eggman answered coolly. I fire seemed to light in me; I only thought of one thing, destroy him. Every ounce of my body seemed to scream it.

So I did.

It didn't take long. Now I'm staring at his motionless body wondering why I waited so long at all. Sure I couldn't have done it in my normal form, but I could have gone super. If I had done this sooner, so many lives wouldn't be ruined, wouldn't be over. Sally… Sally would still be…

I hated feeling slow.

But right now, while I'm super I can move faster the fast.

So maybe I'll stay super.

It's not as if anyone could stop me.

**Eve: I survived!**

**Taro: Sally and Eggman didn't.**

**Eve: you can't make an omelet without cracking some eggs. Ha! Bad Eggman joke!**

**Taro: you're hopeless. **

**Eve: well anyway, sorry for the short first chapter! This is kind of a prologue... kind of... the rest will be tails P.O.V. and (hopefully longer :] )**


	2. Chapter 2 engings and beginnings

**Eve: I'm baaaaackkk! And with a much longer chapter! And thank you to everyone who reviewed! **

**Taro: say the stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog or anyone/thing else in the Sonic universe. (If I did things would be different.) **

**Rated T 'cause of violence**

Mobius watched from down below as the large ship above them, the death egg, exploded. They watched as the large oval metallic object with Eggmans signature logo on its face burst in to flams, and then broke apart. They watched as the heap of flaming scrap metal fell so quickly to the ground, and the mass itself crumbled into nothingness.

Then there was a second of silence. As if everyone and everything held their breath, not wanting to break the moment, or making sure that they weren't sleeping and in a second they would wake up and find that this had never happened. But then the second past and it became so real that they air seemed think with joy. Then shouts, cries, laughter. Loud sounds of such happiness, such relief. Finally, finally, it was over. All the pain, all the sadness, over. Shouts, cheers, cries, laughter.

Almost all the Mobians didn't wait. They didn't wait to see if it were true. Didn't wait to see that horrid escape pod that meant it wasn't. No. they had waited long enough. So now, they just cheered, for a hero who they weren't even sure was alive or not yet.

**Almost** all of them. A twin tailed fox stood still. He didn't say anything, he just watched. His blue intelligent eyes scanning the air. He didn't make a sound. He waited. And next to him a red echidna, deadly serious and quiet. His purple eyes stayed locked onto the burning death egg.

Then a golden light flew out.

The cheers got louder now and even the fox and echidna joined in. their friend was safe.

As the light got close it revealed itself to be a Mobian. he was a hedgehog. he was different, his fur golden, instead of blue, and his eyes red, instead of green, but unmistakably recognized as there hero. Mobius's hero: Sonic the hedgehog.

**Tails's p.o.v.**

Something felt off. We had just won. The Robotnik wars were over. Lives could return to normal, families reunited, maybe even a little peace. So why wasn't Sonic smiling?

Sonic floated past the crowd as they cheered for him and landed next to me and knuckles. "Sonic?" I asked "is Eggman…?"

"dead." Sonic finished for me. I have to say, it felt unreal. "I killed him." Ok. Now I know it's unreal. Sonic… he wouldn't have… killed him? I mean I know how hard sally's death was for him and all but sonic wouldn't have killed him! That's not Sonic's way! Or maybe… maybe that _wasn't_ sonic way. Sonics expression seemed hard and unforgiving. It seemed so out of place. This was Sonic! The kind, (often cocky) amazing friend and hero! But all the sodden it was gone. Those bright green eyes were replaced with hard red ones. "Are… are you ok?" I managed to ask. "Tails," he said, his expression unchanging "I'm invincible." The way he said it made me feel stupid, but I knew he knew what I meant.

"You can change back now," knuckles told him. Now Sonic smiled. But it wasn't his normal smile. It seemed darker. "You know what knuckles?" Sonic asked. Knuckles raised his eyebrows in surprise at his friend's cold tone, (Which must have meant I was imaging it) "I don't think I will."

"Why not?" I asked. "After all," knuckles added in "Eggmans over with." Sonic hovered again until he was a few heads taller than knuckles, and much taller than me "you remember the dragon kingdom, and Ixis Naugus. There is still evil out there. I can end it all while I'm super." He had a point. But being super for that long… I don't think Sonic's ever done it before.

**1 year later**

Sonic is still super. But he's not _Sonic _anymore. Sonic was the hero of Mobius, the fastest thing alive, my best bud. Now he's just the fastest thing alive.

It's hard to believe it's been almost a full year sense he began to conquer the world. It's hard to believe it only took him a week.

I sighed and rested my head in my hands. For a second there seemed to be silence (which I find is becoming increasingly rare) then one of my countless machines sputtered breaking the moment. I looked up at my workshop trying to decide which one could have made that sound.

There were so many. So many different purposes. There were small one and large ones, started and finished, new and old. I could make almost anything, if I had the time. I could make a device that let people go into different zones; I could build a plane from scratch a million times again. I just can't make anything that can stop Sonic. So far all of my attempts would, if my calculations are correct, kill, or seriously injure Sonic.

I wish I could make one that wouldn't hurt him so much, but still stop him. I wish I didn't have to stop him. I want my friend back, but I'm beginning to give up hope that I ever will see the old Sonic again.

My thoughts were interrupted by the loud clanging sound of my door opening. Then knuckles rushed in. I noticed he looked different sense the last time I saw him. He looked more tired, he looked frustrated and sad. I guess it makes sense that he looks that way; Sonic did cut everyone off from the master emerald but himself. That must have been horrible for him. He never says it, but I believe that he thinks he's failed as a guardian, even though no one else does. He's done everything he can to protect people from Sonic's "help". At least Sonic kept the master emerald on the island that way Angle Island wouldn't drop.

"Knuckles?" I asked as he rushes past me and began to look franticly through my blue prints. I noticed he was taking out all of the ones against Sonic.

"Knuckles!?" what was he doing? Was he going to…?

"He's coming, Tails!" Oh. That was bad. I needed to hide all of the machines… I needed to act quickly. "Give me the blue prints," He did. "Now grab those machines and follow me."

We jogged over to the stair case and I opened up a secret door. We shoved all of them through, closed it, and hurried back to the front of my workshop. Then Sonic came in.

"Sonic," I greeted him, expressionless. Knuckles nodded. "Knuckles, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked. "What?" asked knuckles with obvious annoyance "aren't I aloud to see my friends every now and then?" Sonic frowned. "I… I suppose that's fine… but its Tails though that I came here to see." Knuckles snorted and walked out of my workshop slamming my door behind him so hard I flinched.

"What is it Sonic?" I wasn't fully sure I wanted to know the answer.

"I need you to make me a satellite weapon. One strong enough to take out half of a moon." My mouth dropped. He couldn't be serious! "Have you gone mad!?" I screamed. He looked angry, then… afraid? Then angry again. "Do as I say! Or I will see that you can make no other inventions, or anything else in this building." He didn't even sound like himself anymore. "Sonic, please" I asked my voice softer "why do you want a weapon? I thought you wanted to protect Mobius."

He flinched. "Of course I do Tails! This is to protect it." I didn't believe him.

"Sonic, you know I can't make that weapon."

"Tails, I know you can. And I know you will, if you do not want this workshop destroyed."

He started to leave. Then he froze. "Tails?" he asked his voice sounded… unusual. I might have been imagining it but it sound a lot like his old self "yes?" I asked quietly, not being able to stop the hope from poising my thoughts. "it's been a year sense I took down Eggman. I just realized I have been super for a whole year." Where was he going with this? "You have." I answered "do you think you will stop soon?" there was a pause. When he did respond his voice was so quiet I almost couldn't hear him

"I don't think I can…"

With that he left. Once again I was alone. I didn't want to be alone. I wanted the world to be how it used to be. I wanted knuckles to be alright again. I wanted everyone to be alright again. I wanted my Sonic back. I wanted my best friend back. I miss him so much.

**Eve: poor Tails!**

**Taro: next chapter will have some appearances form other Sonic characters!**

**Eve: and slight character tutor plus backlashes! Everything a chapter needs! **

**Taro: Remember to review! See you guys next time!**


End file.
